1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet discharge apparatus for discharging droplets.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet recording device for discharging ink drops from nozzles and recording an image on paper, higher printing speed is achieved by using an ink jet recording head having the width of paper used. In such an ink jet recording device, the ink jet recording head becomes longer as the paper width becomes larger. With a longer ink jet recording head, a common liquid chamber for storing the ink supplied from a sub-tank and for supplying the ink to the nozzles also becomes long. That is, since the pressure loss generated between the sub-tank and the nozzles increases, the supply of ink to the nozzles may be delayed and the discharge of ink may become unstable.